Latov
Latov is a 40-year-old Clavat from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. He is the father of the twins Yuri and Chelinka, and husband of their mother, Aleria. He is a skilled swordsman and once commanded the Royal Guard of Rebena Te Ra, working closely with Meeth, Alhanalem and Aleria. He took care of Yuri and Chelinka in Villa and created Rela Cyel with Alhanalem and Meeth. Latov's willpower is strong. Story Latov raises Yuri and Chelinka in the Villa. When Latov is cutting firewood with a hatchet, he explains to the two that if their will is strong enough they will succeed. After a minute of concentrating Yuri and Chelinka chop the wood together and afterward Yuri keeps the hatchet to use it as a weapon. That night, Latov, Yuri, and Chelinka watch the Ignes Fatui over Lake Cyela. Latov tells them about Aleria, saying she was an oracle and a starsinger, and died giving birth to them. The next day Latov and the twins venture to town. Latov leaves the twins to explore and talk to townsfolk. After the clock strikes and Yuri and Chelinka wait for Latov, they see him walk into Old Town. They follow him in and encounter a ghost of Tilika Tawantyn. He finds them after they defeat a crystal-corrupted monster and they return home. One stormy night, Cu Chaspel comes to Villa to abduct Chelinka for the Crystal Temple. Latov tries to fight him off, but Chaspel kills him. Yuri and Chelinka use their crystal power to drive Chaspel away, leaving Chelinka catatonic. Yuri buries Latov outside the house on his own. Once they begin their journey, Yuri and Chelinka learn that their guardians hid the truth from them. Latov was once a noble in Rebena Te Ra and the man in charge of Rela Cyel until the facility's destruction. He and his friends retreated from the city, disillusioned and fearing the retribution of the Temple. Aleria was abducted by the Temple for her power, but she and Latov agreed to keep this secret so their children would not grow up desiring revenge. Because of the manner of his death, Latov's soul becomes corrupted by the Lich and remains trapped in the Shadowland. The twins, Meeth, Gnash, and Alhanalem find him there, and Latov attacks them. The party defeats him and then the Lich, freeing his soul. Carbuncle, the afterlife's custodian, sends the party to Rela Cyel on the day of the disaster. After the evacuation of Rela Cyel is mostly complete, Latov and Aleria see a red light from the facility's central shaft. They investigate and to find the missing Princess Tilika and discover she has been captured by the Lunites. Before they can free her, Rela Cyel begins to collapse. Tilika uses the last of her power to save Latov and Aleria. The event leaves Latov depressed and disillusioned for some time, but Aleria helps him find happiness again and they start a family. The flashback ends with Cu Chaspel abducting Aleria, and her prediction that the twins will change the world. Yuri and Chelinka thank Latov for all he did for them and tell him how well they have grown up thanks to his guidance. Latov says he is proud of them before moving on. At the end the Yuris and Chelinkas from every world remake reality to give the family a second chance resulting in Aleria never being separated from the rest of the family, and the twins are returned to the age they were at the start with Latov and Aleria alive and well, unaware of what their children had done. Gameplay Latov's soul is fought as a boss in the Shadowland. His appearance is identical except for glowing red eyes due to the Lich's possession. Latov wields a polearm and can use the Charge Attack of Clavats. His attacks are extremely powerful, but he moves slowly enough that the player can run away and recover if need be. Other appearances Latov appears as a card in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Category:Clavat